SwanQueen One Shots- Back to the Start competition winner one-shots
by withgirl
Summary: Here's all of the one-shots from the Back to the Start competitions, rating is just to be safe, [Emma x Regina pairing]
1. Thinking Out Loud

**A/N Here's another one-shot for the competition winner Just-another-voice-out-here, the prompt was just 'Emma gets a song stuck in Regina's head.'**

 **This is somewhat a song fic, based on Ed Sheeran's 'Thinking Out Loud,' and also features 'Sing', though it has been editted to no longer contain the actual lyrics, hope you guys enjoy XD**

 **I decided that I need to put all of my one-shots in one place, so all update today will be previously published one-shots, so please feel free to review again if you want to ;)**

Thinking Out Loud

Emma danced happily around the kitchen to Ed Sheeran's 'Sing', much to the amusement of the seven year old Tamsin, who giggled uncontrollably at her mother's attempt to rap along to the radio.

Emma placed a bowl of cereal in front of her daughter, and the music suddenly stopped.

The blonde looked up in outrage at her wife, who still had her finger pressed down on the off button.

"Regina!" Emma moaned.

"I will not have our daughter listening to that," she replied, and walked over to pour herself a mug of coffee.

Emma rolled her eyes, making Tamsin snicker into her breakfast.

"It's called fun."

"No, it's a genre comprising of songs, each derivative of the other."

"What? You would rather that our child has to listen to Mozart," Emma pouted.

"I did," Henry answered, the teen taking his seat at the island.

Emma gave her unhelpful son a dirty look before turning back to her wife, "he doesn't anymore, have you seen his ITunes playlist?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "he can choose now, obviously, but that doesn't change the fact that he has a perfect GPA, is going to Harvard, and is the Author for every realm," Regina replied, proudly listing off her son's achievements.

"Because he spent his childhood listening to classical music?"

"Of course it's not the whole reason, only part of it," she replied.

Emma shook her head, "your being ridiculous Gina, there is nothing wrong with pop music, some of it is actually quite meaningful."

"Like?"

Emma's mind went blank, for some reason she could suddenly only remember the dirty songs.

"Just take my word for it."

This caused both of their children to snicker, and she sighed dramatically, "okay, time for school. Which one of you wants to come with me?"

"I will," Henry laughed, "I'm allowed to listen to the music in your car."

"Are we sure that I'm allowed?" the blonde scowled.

Regina came over to Emma, and placed a goodbye kiss on her lips, "of course you can," as she walked back over to their daughter she added, "when Tam isn't in the car."

* * *

Regina furrowed her brow as she listened to her wife's singing.

She stood at the door of the sheriff's office, and the blonde had yet to notice that she was there as she sang Ed Sheeran's 'Thinking Out Loud'. The woman sat at her desk with earphones blasting the unfamiliar song into her ears.

The brunette had to admit that the song wasn't bad, and it did help that Emma had a beautiful singing voice.

However, Regina vaguely recognised that it was the same artist that she had turned off in the kitchen, so out of principal she put on her most deprecating expression and tried to resist asking what the song was called.

Emma finally looked up to see the woman leaning against the door with a smirk on her face, and she jumped making the earphones fall to the desk.

"Jesus Regina," she breathed, "you could have announced yourself."

"And miss the show?"

Emma rolled her eyes, and pushed her chair back, inviting Regina to come over.

The brunette shook her head in amusement, and came over to the blonde, "are you not happy that I'm here?"

Emma pretended to think about it, earning her a slap on the shoulder.

She chuckled, and pulled her wife down into her lap, "Emma," she laughed, "I only came to ask you a question."

Emma nodded, and still leaned forward into a passionate kiss.

About a minute later, Regina pulled back, "I just wanted to ask you to dinner."

"Are you asking me on a date, madam mayor?"

Regina rolled her eyes, and moved into a more comfortable position, though she was still on the blonde's lap, "Tamsin's going to a sleepover and Henry has a date."

"I'm on to seven thirty," Emma frowned, "I promised dad I would cover the first part of his shift so he could go to Neal's school review."

Regina nodded, "half seven then, I have to go back to work," standing she smoothed out her pant suit. "You should probably return to your one woman show."

Emma blushed, "you heard that?"

"Dear, I think the whole town heard it," Regina chuckled as she leaned down for a not so short goodbye kiss, "perhaps if you're going to be so loud you could pick a better song."

Emma rolled her eyes, and watched her wife leave with a small smirk on her face.

* * *

-7.00 O'clock that night-  
Regina sat at her desk, completely ready for her date, she typed furiously in Google, and let out a frustrated sigh as she failed again to find the name of the song.

"Watchya doin'?"

Regina's head snapped up, and she quickly snapped her laptop shut, "you're early."

"Yeah, Neal's teacher had to go home sick or something," Emma replied with a raised eyebrow, while she approached the desk.

Regina nodded, looking somewhat guilty.

"What was you looking at?" Emma smirked.

Regina shook her head, and stood, "I suppose we can go early."

Without warning Emma grabbed the laptop, and switched it on, to see the familiar lyrics typed into Google, though she hadn't seemed to have found it yet.

"So you like the song?"

Regina shook her head furiously, "I was simply curious as to its name."

"Huh-huh," Emma nodded, opening the history tab, "is that why you've been doing this for half an hour?"

"Just tell me the title Emma," Regina finally sighed.

The blonde smirked at her wife who seemed to be getting more and more irritated.

"So you like the pop song?"

"Emma..."

"Say you like it and I'll play it," she replied triumphantly, placing the laptop back on the desk.

Regina crossed her arms, and took a deep breath, "fine I like the song."

Emma instantly turned around and opened YouTube, within seconds, Ed Sheeran's voice was coming through the speakers, and Regina sighed as her frustration fell away.

"You're a horrible wife," Regina pouted.

"No I'm not," Emma chuckled, coming over to the brunette, she placed her hand on her shoulders and the smaller woman's hands came up to her waist.

After a few moments, Emma began to lead Regina around the room in slow dance, causing her pout to fall away into a smile.

"Does this mean Tamsin can listen to pop?"

"Within reason," Regina laughed, as Emma twirled her around.

 **A/N Reviews would be much appreciated XD**


	2. Little Cupid

**A/N Congratulations to jehc for being the first winner of my 'Back to the Start' competition, I hope that this was what you were looking for :)**

 **Prompt- 'Can you do one with an age regressed Snow, where Emma has to call Regina to help her look after her.'**

 **Thank you for all the entries to the competition :)**

* * *

Little Cupid

"Have you found anything yet?" Snow asked as she placed coffee in front of her daughter.

Emma looked up from the magical tome Regina had lent her and shook her head, "Operation Mongoose has come to a grinding halt."

Snow nodded, she knew that Regina deserved her happy ending, especially after everything that she had been through, but she couldn't help wondering whether she was missing something that was right under her nose. She had seen the saviour and queen's 'friendship' develop since Robin had left, and she was beginning to think that Regina may be too fixated on finding the author to try and write her own happy ending. Despite this, however, there was still a part of her that couldn't quite accept the former Evil Queen and her daughter just yet, so she had resolved to keep her theories to herself for the time being while she sorts through her own feelings on the subject, even if her husband seemed to think it was a great idea.

"Well what is in that book?"

Emma sighed and leaned against the couch, "it looks like just a bunch of useless spells. I thought we could try a summoning charm, but Regina said it was a stupid idea, so-"

"You're doing it anyway?" Snow laughed.

"She called me an idiot," Emma pouted.

Snow just smirked and shook her head, "she is a magic expert sweetheart, not to mention that she's your teacher."

Emma rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the elfish symbols on the page, some of which she now understood.

"Ha, I found it," she said triumphantly, before she began to slowly read it.

Snow had an eyebrow raised throughout the entire passage, with her limited knowledge of the language, she was fairly certain that this couldn't possibly be the correct spell.

Emma waved her hands for effect at the end of it, and smiled broadly as smoke began to bellow around the room, but her face fell when it began to swirl around the mother.

"Mom?" Emma asked worriedly as she quickly jumped up to her feet.

The smoke cleared to reveal a confused little girl, with a furrowed brow.

"Who are you?" she asked cautiously.

Emma swallowed hard, realising that she had mixed up the symbols, _it's an age regression spell._

"Errr...my name's Emma...Princess Snow, right?" she tried.

Snow smiled broadly at the blonde, and Emma tried not to smirk at just how foolishly trusting this girl seemed to be.

"You can call me Snow," the girl replied.

"Of course Snow...just one question: how old are you?"

"Eleven and a half," she replied with a gap tooth-grin.

* * *

"You did what?!" Regina shouted down the phone.

"Calm down, Regina," Emma whispered back, looking back at the girl who was watching TV with a very confused expression.

"I told you not to try the spell, so you ignore me and then do a different one?" she asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Look, it was an honest mistake, can you please help me?"

Regina threw her pen on her desk, she could practically hear the saviour pouting and she would be lying if she said that image couldn't get her to do anything, not matter how idiotic.

"Why should I help?"

"She's asking for you," Emma replied with a small smile.

"Why would she ask for me?" the mayor asked with a furrowed brow.

"She said she wants her mother," Emma chuckled.

Regina's eyes widened, "how old is she?"

"Eleven and a half," Emma imitated.

Considering this for a moment Regina put her head in her hands when she realised that was one of the couple years that Snow had actually called her 'mother', "you have got to be joking."

"Will you just come here?" Emma begged.

Purple smoke materialised in the kitchen, and a moment later the mayor appeared in front of the blonde.

Emma rolled her eyes and hung up, throwing her phone on the counter.

The sound drew the princess's attention, and her eyes widened when she saw the queen.

 _It's definitely her, but she looks so different...and angry,_ she thought.

Jumping off the couch, she ran towards the familiar face anyway "mother," she said happily as she launched herself into her embrace. Regina held her arms away from the girl and gave the other woman an angry look.

"You are a moron."

"How is this my fault?" Emma sighed, though she was desperately trying to not to laugh at the tight hug Snow was giving her.

"Everything is always your fault, Miss Swan," she shot back.

Snow furrowed her brow and pulled away from the woman, "what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Regina frowned.

"You're so different," Snow replied.

Emma scoffed, which earned her a dirty look in response. The blonde just held up her hands in surrender and walked over to the couch with a snicker.

Regina considered her options for a moment, before she decided that there was no way for Snow to transverse Storybrooke without explanation, now was as a good a time as any.

"Someone," she began as she threw a glance towards the unhelpful blonde, "cast an age regression spell on you. You're actually supposed to be about thirty years old."

The girl's eyes widened in disbelief; _that explains why she looks so much older._ But looking around the apartment she asked, "are things really this different in the future?"

Regina bit her lip, and decided to just go with it, "we had a lot of technological advances."

Emma looked at Regina curiously and she just shrugged as Snow continued to inspect the area.

Her visual exploration was interrupted by the sound of a key turning in a lock, a tall brunette boy yawned as he walked in. Opening his eyes, Henry looked at each person in the room with a raised eyebrow.

"Errr...hey guys...what happened?"

"Snow got turned into an eleven year old, and it's not exactly clear who did it," Emma called from the couch without looking away from the TV.

"So you did it?" Henry laughed.

Emma turned dramatically to look at her son, "how could you accuse-"

"Yes, she did it," Regina sighed.

Henry smirked at his blonde mother who just fell back onto the couch in defeat.

"Who are you?" Snow asked friendly.

 _Did I not teach her any caution?_ Regina internally sighed.

"Oh...errmmm...I'm Henry...I'm your..." Henry looked between his mothers for help and Emma just smirked and sat back up.

"He's your brother."

Snow smiled at him, "really?"

"Sure, why not?" he replied with a small laugh.

Regina put her head in her hands, "this is getting out of hand, give me the spell book."

Emma frowned and muttered,"buzz kill" before handing it to her. The blonde desperately tried to keep her defiant composure as their hands brushed, she just couldn't hide the blush, but apparently Regina could. Snow looked between the two of them, beginning to formulate a theory.

"Of course it's a time based spell," Regina sighed as she threw the book on the counter, "you'll be an adult again in about two hours."

Emma smirked and Regina returned this is with a filthy look.

"So you just need to watch TV for two hours," Emma offered.

Snow shook her head and pointed at the box, "I don't understand why you would want to spy on other people's lives through that magical box."

Henry and Emma each let out a bark of laughter, which caused Snow to furrow her brow.

"Fine, what do you want to do?" Regina ground out.

Snow tilted her head in consideration, before she felt her stomach growl. Placing her hand on it, she looked up at Regina, "I'm hungry, mother."

Henry raised his eyebrows, but Emma just pulled him down to the couch with her and made a shushing sound through a laugh.

"Stop calling me that!" Regina finally snapped.

Snow's face dropped, and Regina closed her eyes in frustration.

"But..." Snow began with a wobbly chin.

Henry and Emma exchanged a look, and Henry quickly jumped off the couch, "we have cookies, want some?"

Snow nodded and the boy led her over to the kitchen, giving his mother a sympathetic look.

Regina came over to the couch and plopped onto it.

After a moment of silence Emma said, "That was a bit harsh."

"It's just bizarre," Regina sighed.

Emma nodded in understanding, and watched as Henry handed his grandmother a packet of cookies, which caused her to furrow her brow in confusion as she looked at the plastic.

"She thinks that you're her mother," Emma reasoned, "can't you just go with it for two hours?"

"I'm only eight years older than her," Regina sighed.

Emma smiled weakly. Though she had never mentioned this to her mother, she had begun to hate the grandfather she had never got to meet for what he had done to Regina. Now she was realising that this whole ordeal probably just brought those memories flooding back.

Regina nervously rang her hands together, oddly enough, she was actually beginning to feel guilty for what she had said.

Emma considered her next mover for a moment, before she grabbed her hand and squeezed it in support, "it's just two hours."

Regina sighed and nodded.

Snow watched the interaction curiously; she could tell that they were close, even though she couldn't hear her whispered words.

"Where's father?" she asked suddenly.

Henry looked up at her in shock, before he shook his head, "err...Leopold passed away a few decades ago."

Hurt flashed across her face, before she furrowed her brow, "why do you call him Leopold?"

Henry winced as he realised his folly, but decided to tell the truth, "mom adopted me."

Snow nodded in understanding, "so you don't know your real parents."

"Emma's my birth mother," he replied automatically, before he mentally face palmed himself.

Snow looked between the two women, considering his words, she asked, "so...they're together?"

Henry looked at his mothers, sitting close and whispering to each, he sighed and leaned against the counter, "no, they're too stubborn."

"Why?"

"Well everyone knows that they like each other, but they're just pretending to be 'friends'," he explained as he handed her a glass of milk to accompany the cookies.

Snow nodded, "maybe they just need some encouragement?"

Henry furrowed his brow and looked at his grandmother curiously, he was pretty sure that she would slap herself if she heard this.

"How do you mean?" he laughed.

"They just need to be made aware that they like each other."

Henry nodded, though he remembered how his last 'Operation SwanQueen' had failed miserably, every plan he tried just seemed to backfire. The whole Robin issue certainly didn't seem to help.

"That may not be easy," he replied.

"They already seem pretty close," she reasoned as she pointed towards the pair.

"Henry, you can't have cookies for dinner," Regina called.

Henry's shoulders slumped as he had just about managed to get the cookie near his mouth, sighing he dropped it on the counter, "then what is for dinner?"

Regina turned to Emma, who just rolled her eyes, "fine, I'll go to Granny's."

"No, you'll give me the money, and I'll go to Granny's," Regina smirked.

Emma pouted, but Regina just continued to hold out her hand until Emma dropped a small pile of dollars onto her open palm.

"I'll be right back," she smiled, albeit a weak smile, at Snow, before she made her way to the door.

"I'm coming with you," Henry announced as he ran after his mother, he honestly didn't think he could stand this weirdness anymore.

Before Emma could protest, the door shut and she fell back against the couch.

Snow placed her glass down on the counter and walked over to the blonde.

"Are we related?" she asked.

"Errr..." Emma began, before Snow held up her hand.

"You look like my mother."

Emma ran her hand across her face, though internally she smiled at the thought that the family resemblance was so obvious. "Yeah, we're related."

"So your my...?" Snow began as she sat next to her.

Emma thought for a moment, but decided to just bite the bullet, "I'm your daughter."

Snow raised her eyebrows higher than Emma though humanly possible, and just shook her head, "but you're..."

"It's a long story," Emma sighed.

Snow nodded and thought about it for a moment, "I believe you."

It was Emma's turn to raise her eyebrows in shock which caused Snow to laugh, "I just feel like you're telling the truth."

Emma smiled brightly and they fell into silence.

Snow began working through the implications of what Emma had told her, but decided that no matter what magic had altered their ages, Regina and Emma seemed perfect together and it seemed as though they already shared a son.

"So I suppose that you don't see Regina as your grandmother," Snow laughed.

Emma's face contorted into one of disgust and she nodded, "definitely not."

"So how do you see her?"

Words failed Emma as she looked at the mini version of her mother, _this cannot be happening,_ she thought.

"We're friends," she finally replied.

"Now you're lying," Snow chuckled, "neither of you hide your feelings very well."

"Your way off...wait, 'neither'?" Emma asked eagerly.

Snow nodded.

"No, she doesn't like me back," Emma replied after a moment.

"She definitely does," Snow chuckled.

"And you would be okay with it?"

Snow frowned, "why wouldn't I be?"

Emma sighed as she realised she was literally talking to an eleven-year-old version of Snow, who didn't know anything of what Regina had done, or the many reasons why she wouldn't want her daughter to be with her.

"It's another long story that you'll remember in a couple of hours," Emma said with a sad smile.

"So you won't follow your feelings because of me?" Snow frowned.

Emma thought about this for a few moments, "I guess its part the reason."

 _Why would I allow my daughter to be miserable?_ she wondered.

"Well that's not a good reason," Snow declared as she eagerly perched herself up on her knees. "If you truly love her than nothing should get in the way, you should just grab her and kiss her."

Emma raised her eyebrows at the eager girl, and pushed her lightly down, "that's not how things work here."

"Why not?" she asked sadly.

"Things aren't that easy, I can't just tell her how I feel, it would just complicate everything and she already has her soul mate," Emma sighed as she explained.

"If she has her soul mate, then why does she look so sad?"

"Because he left," Emma replied.

"Then he can't be her soul mate," Snow said adamantly.

"He didn't want to leave," Emma defended, though she wasn't quite sure why she was sticking up for Robin.

"Then he should have found a way to stay, you're here right?"

"It's not that easy!" Emma shouted.

"What's not that easy?" Regina asked, as she walked through the door.

"Regina?" Emma stuttered.

Henry looked at his mother curiously, "I forgot to check whether I got last week's issue of the Avengers," he explained.

Emma nodded and continued to look at Regina hoping that she hadn't heard much.

"What isn't easy?" Regina asked again.

Snow looked between the two women, and with a mischievous smile, she said, "she likes someone but she thinks it's too complicated to tell them."

Emma gave the girl an exasperated look, and she just smiled in triumph.

Regina nodded, slight jealousy burning at the thought of Emma telling Hook how she feels, "you should just tell them," she agreed.

"You too?" Emma sighed.

"If it is who I think it is than I can assure you that they feel the same way."

Henry watched in wonder, _is it finally happening?_ He thought giddily.

Emma looked at Snow who nodded in encouragement, remembering her advice she stood, and "okay, then her goes nothing."

She walked over to the brunette, grabbing her waist, she pulled her against her body. As if on instinct, Regina's arm went around the blonde's neck. Emma took a deep breath, and leaned down slightly to capture the other woman's lips in a short but sweet first kiss.

Once she pulled away, Regina stared at the saviour for a few moments, before she said, "I thought you meant Hook."

Emma pulled a face of disgust, which caused Regina to break into a broad smile.

"Finally!" Henry shouted with a fist pump. Each of their arms fell from the other woman, and they turned to the boy each with a laugh at his smile.

"What?" Regina chuckled.

"I've been trying to do this for ages," he said, and then turning to Snow he said, "you need to be involved with more operations."

Snow furrowed her brow in confusion, but Henry grabbed her arm, "come on, let's give them some time alone."

* * *

-2 hours later-

"Snow, wake up," Charming whispered softly after he watched smoke engulf her small body and return it to normal.

Snow opened her eyes, and frowned as she thought about the dream she had.

Sitting up, she realised that she was in Emma's room, shaking her head, she just sat up and smiled at her husband.

Stretching, she followed him down the stairs.

Stopping dead in her tracks , she looked over at the couch. The credits of a film were playing, Regina was asleep on her daughter's shoulder, Emma's arm was snaked around her waist as she dozed.

The colour drained from her face, "it wasn't a dream, was it?"

"Nope," Henry chuckled.

 **A/N So that was it XD I hope you guys enjoyed, reviews would be much appreciated :)**

 **As usual I need to thank QueenApples for being the best beta in the world XD**


	3. Match Making Dalmation

**A/N And here's the final one-shot from the Back to the Start competition, and it's for Becky'sGirl, '** **I'd love to see one where Pongo keeps running away from Archie and going to Regina, and of course Emma has to go after him. Eventually someone figures out that Pongo knows they are each other's happy ending and is trying to get them together.'**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed and thank you for all of the interest in these competitions, it means alot XD**

Match-making Dalmatian

-Pre-curse-

Emma rolled her eyes and threw the phone down.

"Stupid dog," she muttered. As much as she loved being deputy sheriff at first, she was beginning to fall into an irritating pattern.

Graham didn't look up from his computer, "it's your turn Swan."

"Why?" she whined.

"I found him yesterday."

"I didn't have work yesterday," Emma frowned.

"Exactly, go and find the dog slacker."

Emma shook her head, with a small grin and grabbed her jacket.

* * *

Henry and Regina walked in an awkward silence, just as they often did these days.

The mayor desperately tried to think of something to say that wouldn't result in a huge argument that would end in a certain statement that hurt her deeply every time the boy said it. Nothing came to mind, and the barking of a certain annoying dog distracted each of them from looking at the ground.

Pongo ran at full speed towards the mayor, with a stumbling blonde not far behind.

"Pongo!" Emma shouted, "come here now."

The dog came to a full stop and sat in front of the two brunettes, accepting a stroke from the smaller of the pair.

"Stupid dog," Emma breathed, attaching a leash.

"Our tax dollars hard at work I see, Miss Swan."

Emma looked up, only just realising that there were people in front of her, and she simply scowled at the other woman, "I'll have you know, madam mayor, that was very hard work."

Henry looked between the two women and rolled his eyes, "hey Emma."

"Hey kid."

Regina set her jaw, and made to walk away, "can I have dinner with Emma?"

The brunette swallowed hard, and trying to keep the hurt off her face, she turned around, "bring my son back at seven Miss Swan."

Emma nodded, feeling completely dumbfounded. Even though Regina had been allowing her time with Henry recently, this just seemed somewhat on a different level. She couldn't help but see the resigned look in the woman's eyes, and she had half a mind to turn Henry down, but she couldn't resist his excited expression.

Regina walked away, and after a moment Emma looked away from her, "Granny's?"

Henry nodded, and led the way.

* * *

-Post curse-

Regina sat alone on a bench.

She couldn't help but feel that she had now completely and utterly lost everything.

Henry had his 'real parents', she had lost her mother, and as much as she hated to admit it, the fact that she hadn't talked to Emma in a few weeks was actually bothering her.

Looking around, she saw no one, so she allowed her head to fall into her hands.

A moment later she felt something, and jerked her head up. What she found genuinely surprised her, Pongo lay his head in her lap, and instead of shooing him away as she believed she should have, she lay soft strokes on his head.

Surprisingly, in that moment she felt her problems fall away, if only for a moment.

"Hey," a voice interrupted and Regina couldn't even bring herself to scowl at the sheriff.

"Is this really all you do, Miss Swan?"

Emma smirked at the woman that she had secretly missed, and shrugged her shoulders, "maybe I should make a formal complaint to the mayor."

"And who would that be?"

Emma frowned, and sighed, "it was a joke Regina."

"Well it was a poorly constructed one. As far as I can tell, your parents are in charge. But honestly, it's anyone's guess."

"Well for what it's worth, you make a way better leader," Emma replied, throwing the leash onto the bench, she turned away. "I'll let Archie know that Pongo's safe."

* * *

-During Operation Mongoose-

Regina decided that today, she would pour through blank pages in the sun.

She was sick of sitting in the Author's library waiting for any of these books to have even a spot of ink in them. Sitting under her apple tree, she smiled fondly at the missing limb before quickly shaking her head.

She had long since embraced her attraction to the sheriff, but she was certain that attraction didn't equal happy ending. Emma had Hook after all, she was already happy.

Pongo ran up to her, and sat expectantly in front of the bench.

Regina smiled fondly at the dog. Though she was never too keen on the Dalmatian before, over the past few years he had afforded her a lot of time with the sheriff.

As expected, Emma walked into view, but instead of a leash, she was holding a paper bag.

Regina raised an eyebrow at the smirking blonde, who took a seat without pretence.

"Brought you lunch," she explained.

"So instead of calling me, you just waited for Pongo to find me."

"What can I say, the dog has taste."

Regina blushed and blinked a few times as Emma began to unpack the bag, "what was that?" she asked.

Emma furrowed her brow, "what was what?"

"Did you...never mind," Regina took the usual kale salad, and placing the books next to her, she popped it open.

Emma handed her the root beer, and produced a bottle opener, which caused Regina to let out a small laugh.

"You seem awfully happy for someone who just had follow a dog."

"What are you talking about? It's the best part of my day," Emma chuckled, unwrapping a grilled cheese that she knew Regina would turn her nose up at.

Regina continued to look at her, until she finally explained, "I get to see you during my shift without you shouting at me about some paperwork."

"Wouldn't that make more sense if it were Hook that Pongo led you to?"

"If that were true, then I wouldn't let him run away every day," Emma's eyes widened, and she turned to see Regina's shell shocked expression.

"What?" Regina managed to ask.

"Well at first, I hated the dog for making me chase him every day. But then I realised that 9 times out of 10 he always led me to you. So on days that he didn't get away, I kind of let him off his leash because you would refuse to talk to me if I just called you," Emma said in one breath, while also blushing profusely.

"But...Hook?"

Emma tilted her head, "what about him?"

"You're dating him, aren't you?" Regina asked in a small voice.

"No...we broke up ages ago. We're just friends now, didn't Tink tell you? They've been together for like a month."

Regina shook her head, everything the blonde had said seemed to make complete sense.

Emma watched the mayor's expression morph between confusion and happiness, and she suddenly realised that the woman felt the same way.

So with some doubt, she leaned forward and captured her lips.

Pulling away, she looked at the brunette, honestly expecting a slap, but instead she received another kiss, once the woman's surprise melted away.

"Wow..." Emma breathed, before she turned to Pongo, giving him the whole grilled cheese, she stroked him and whispered, "thank you."

Regina rolled her eyes with a small grin, though she felt like she should thank the dog for doing something no human had been able to do...make Operation Mongoose a success.

 **A/N Reviews would be much appreciated**


	4. Swan Mills Plus Two

**A/N Thank you to Hailstorm who submitted the question for the chapter 40 competition of Back to the Start. The prompt was just 'Emma and Regina have a daughter' so I kind of just went with an image I've had in my head for a while. Hope you guys enjoy XD**

Swan-Mills Plus Two

Regina sat poised at the kitchen counter, prepared to finally finish the work that she had been neglecting. It seemed however that today wouldn't be the day.  
"Mom," a deep voice called out, followed by the the sound of the door closing. Regina jumped up from her seat, and almost ran to the foyer where she found her twenty seven year old son.  
"Not that I'm not thrilled, but why are you back?"  
Henry furrowed his brow, "didn't ma tell you? The firm finally let me take my vacation days."  
Regina raised her eyebrow, and he just walked forward and hugged her, "don't worry, I have plenty of work to do while I'm here."  
Regina rolled her eyes and returned the hug.  
"I thought you was coming this weekend."  
"Ma said that she wants Tamsin's 18th to be perfect," he finally admitted.  
Regina broke into a huge smile, only to be interrupted by the door slamming opening, a very angry teenager stormed in. "You are ruining my life," she shouted, ignoring her mother and brother, she just went upstairs.  
Emma just smirked as she closed the door, a five year old sat happily on her shoulders.  
"Hey Henry," she smiled.  
Henry just blinked a few times, before he came over and picked up his little sister, she instantly brought her arms around his neck.  
"Hey Emily," he smiled making her giggle.  
Regina welcomed her wife with a small peck on the lips, and finally asked the pressing question, "how did you ruin her life?"  
Emma shrugged, "I grounded her for getting an F in a English test."  
Henry chuckled deciding that he didn't want to have any part in the teenage drama, he lifted Emily up and ran into the living room.  
Regina turned to Emma and asked, "what is she missing?"  
"Apparently she wanted to go to the movies with Thomas or something."  
Regina nodded, "it is her birthday on Friday."  
"You cannot be serious," Emma blanched, she was so sure that she had finally become a good parent, though she did have to practice with Henry as she often joked.  
"Is there a makeup test?"  
Emma nodded, "tomorrow."  
"So how about if she's no longer grounded so long as she gets a B."  
"Yes," a voice shouted from the stairs, the girl came running down the stairs at full speed, throwing herself into a hug with her brunette mother.  
"Hey, we didn't agree to that," Emma sighed, though she could see that it was far too late.  
"Your mother is right Tamsin, it's up to her."  
The blonde girl instantly turned on her mother, and pouted.  
Emma rolled her eyes, and came forward to put her hand around her shoulders, "you have to get a B+."  
The girl's face dropped, before it suddenly lit up and she ran into the living room.  
Emma and Regina each shared an amused look, and a moment later Tamsin was dragging her brother into the foyer, Emily followed not far behind clutching a teddy bear. The little girl walked happily over to her blonde mother, who promptly picked her up, allowing a Regina to deal with the situation she had caused.  
"Mom, make him help me!"  
Henry smacked her hand off his Jacket and shook his head, "why should I?"  
"Because you minored in English literature," Tamsin replied with an exasperated sigh.  
They each looked at Regina for direction and she just rolled her eyes seeing that Emma was far too preoccupied making faces at their giggling youngest.  
"Your brother doesn't have to help you Tam, he is on vacation after all."  
The teen frowned and turned to Henry, "I'll give you twenty bucks."  
Henry thought for a moment, and relented, "you have to order pizza as well."  
Tamsin groaned and agreed, before nodding and leading Henry to her room.  
"Well that worked out," Emma chuckled, bringing Emily over to Regina.  
"Mommy," the girl giggled, as Regina brought her into a hug.  
"How was kindergarten baby?"  
"We read a book about dinosaurs," she replied excitedly.  
"Well it looks like it's just the three of us for dinner, what do you want?"  
"Chocolate ice cream."  
Regina shook her head, "how about chicken?"  
Emily frowned, but nodded non the less.  
"Okay you can be my assistant," the little girl broke into a giggle as Regina took her to the kitchen and placed her on the counter.  
Emma followed behind, and brought her arms around her wife's waist while she attempted to wash her hands.  
As the blonde leaned her head on her shoulder, she laughed and turned to place her hands around her neck.  
"You know, if she doesn't get the grade she's going to be mad if you ground her again."  
"Then she'll get the grade."  
"What makes you so sure she won't get the grade?"  
"I've never once seen her read To Kill a Mockingbird."  
"Well then Henry has a lot of work to do," Regina chuckled, releasing herself from the embrace, as she went in search of ingredients.  
As she did so, Emily tugged Emma's sleeve, "what's up peanut?" She whispered.  
"I want ice cream," she whispered.  
Emma looked over at Regina, feeling as if she was conspiring about her, she replied, "if you eat all of the salad, you can have ice cream."  
Emily made a face, "you don't eat all of your greens."  
"Do as I say, not as I do, kid," she laughed which caused the little one to pout.

* * *

-The next morning-  
"What's the mockingbird a metaphor for?"  
Tamsin bit her lip in concentration, desperately trying to ignore the squealing of Emily as she was chased around the kitchen by Emma, Regina just stood at the island reading some kind of mayoral brief.  
"That guy…erm…" Tamsin's brow scrunched up.  
"Come on Tam, you know this," Henry insisted.  
Emma finally caught Emily, she covered her eyes, and said "boo" causing the girl to giggle uncontrollably.  
Tamsin's eyes widened and she lifted her arms in triumph, "Boo Radley," jumping off the stool, she hugged her blonde mother.  
Henry rolled his eyes, but still snickered.  
Regina looked over her coffee cup with a raised eyebrow, "does this mean your ready to go to school?"  
Tamsin bit her lip, looking intently at the book staring menacingly at her.  
"As much it hurts to admit this," Henry began, as he stood and walked over Tamsin, "you got this sis."  
Tamsin swallowed hard and nodded.  
She quickly kissed Emma's cheek and followed her brunette mother out of the door after she had kissed her other two children and wife.  
Emma sighed in relief now that her worried daughter was finally on the way to her test.  
"Emmy, ready for school?" Emma asked, the girl began to nod vigorously, and Henry yawned beginning to walk away.  
"And where are you going?"  
"She made me stay up until like four in the morning," he whined.  
"You're here to help me plan a party, now sit down and get planning."  
Henry groaned, and walked around to discover whether his mother had left any coffee.  
Emily snickered at her brother's grumpiness and Emma grabbed at keys.  
"See you soon, kid," she chuckled as Henry sighed dramatically while opening his laptop.

 **A/N Reviews would be much appreciated**


	5. Of Law and (Puppy) Loopholes

**A/N So this is for another winner to the second Back to the Start competition winner.**

 **a . michelle 29- 'Emma has a cute tiny blue-almost white-eyed husky puppy that she's training to be her pet and/or a police dog (you can decide), the puppy is always with her in the sheriff station, David, Snow & Henry know about the puppy but Regina doesn't, so suddenly one day Regina goes unannounced to the Station and finds Emma playing with the puppy, Regina falls for the puppy cuteness even trough she argued with Emma.'**

Of Law and Puppies

"No, Emma," Regina shook her head adamantly; "we don't need a puppy."

Emma pouted from her seat at the kitchen island, as she watched her wife put bread in the toaster.

"Why not, Gina?" she whined, "Henry wants one too."

"Because children and dogs don't mix," she tutted.

As if to prove her point, Henry walked in with his barely three year sister on his back.

"Alexis wants one too right?" Emma smiled as she picked up her daughter. The little girl eagerly wrapped her arms around her mother and nodded vigorously, though she didn't know what she was talking about.

Regina rolled her eyes and smiled at her daughter, handing Emma the girls breakfast, and the blonde walked over to the high chair.

"Have you never seen a video of a toddler playing with a dog?"

"No, because I actually do my job, Sheriff," Regina chuckled , handing Henry some toast.

"Come on, it would be so cute," Emma sighed as she imagined their blonde brown eyed daughter playing with a husky

"The answer is no Emma," Regina walked over to the blonde, placing a coffee on the side, she kissed her lightly on the lips, and then stroked Alexis's cheek. "I'll see you later," she laughed.

Emma pouted again, and Regina just rolled her eyes and walked to the door, Henry not far behind with his back pack in hand.

"Love you," Regina smirked.

"Love you too."

* * *

"This is the worst idea you've ever had," Henry chuckled as Emma sat crossed legged on the floor of the sheriff's station playing with the blue eyed husky.

"She said I couldn't have one at home, Alfie can be the sheriff's dog."

"I hope you're going to train him," Charming chuckled from his desk.

Emma nodded, and grabbed a bag of buttons, "I already started," she said proudly."Sit," the puppy instantly sat, "paw," after a moment; Alfie offered his paw to the blonde. Placing the buttons on the floor she smiled triumphantly at her father.

"A police dog needs to be able to do more than that," he scoffed.

"I've only had him for a few hours, besides I'm not sending this little guy into the line of fire," Emma cooed as she brought the puppy into her arms.

"Mom is going to kill you," Henry chuckled as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Free period is almost over, is that all you wanted to show me."

Emma nodded, not looking away from the puppy and the boy just rolled his eyes and walked out.

"You know it's not in your best interest to defy Regina," Charming said, interrupting Emma's giggles as the puppy licked her face.

"Defy her?" Emma chuckled, "she's my wife dad, not my master."

When Charming didn't reply, Emma looked up at her father questioningly and only to see him trying to hold back a snicker, looking behind her.

Emma gulped and turned around to find Regina holding Alexis, she had a raised eyebrow as she stared at the puppy.

"Hey Gina," Emma smiled shyly, "meet Alfie."

Regina continued to stare at her and Emma decided to try and prove her father wrong standing up she went over to the pair holding the puppy.

Regina held out her hand though, "have you ever had chicken pox?"

"Errmm…yes…" Emma was about to ask why before she noticed Alexis trying desperately to scratch a spot on her arm.

Placing the puppy on the floor, she instantly replaced him with her daughter, "are you okay Lexi?" She cooed.

The girl shook her head, "it's itchy mommy."

"I know, but you can't scratch," she whispered, then looking up at Regina she asked, "have you had them?"

Regina shook her head with a sigh, until now she had put a protective spell to prevent the spread while she made her way to the station, but it was taking way too much magic to maintain for long.

"You should probably go then, I got this," Emma said as she lightly tickled Alexis's nose causing her to giggle.

"And what about the puppy…"

"Alfie," Emma corrected.

Regina rolled her eyes, "don't you think you should be focusing on Alexis?"

Emma nodded in agreement, "you should take him then."

The former queen raised her eyebrow at her wife and instantly shook her head, "I don't do dogs."

"Why?" Emma scoffed.

Regina sighed deeply and replied, "I just don't like them."

Emma suddenly remembered about a certain event Regina had told her about whereby Cora had conjured a rabid dog, and she instantly felt like a complete moron.

Emma began to nod and said, "okay we'll find him…" The blonde trailed off as Alfie scurried over to Regina and began to tentatively sniff at her heels. After a few moments he excitedly jumped up her leg, clearly asking to be picked up.

Regina swallowed hard and looked up at Emma, who nodded in encouragement.

After a moment she leaned down and tentatively lifted the dog up.

Alfie panted happily as she looked him over, and without warning he licked the side of her face.

Emma looked on amused, and Alexis began to giggle. Regina just shook her head, and said, "fine I'll take the dog, for one night, but you're still an idiot."

With a quick 'good bye' to her sick daughter, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and Emma tried not to laugh at the fact that Regina didn't want to be seen walking down the street with a puppy.

Emma and David exchanged a smirk, before the child began to try and itch, "let's find you some oven mitts," Emma chuckled, at the girls excited laugh.

* * *

Having found out that her parents and had each had been previously afflicted with chicken pox,she quickly took a shower at their apartment and left her to her sleepover with her uncle.

What the was met with when she got home surprised her more than she ever thought it would.

As soon as she had opened the door, Alfie ran up, picked up a ball and ran back towards the living room.

Emma managed to shake off her surprise, and followed the dog, to find the ball in Regina's hand, who was scratching the puppies stomach with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey," Emma laughed.

Regina's head snapped up and she quickly jumped to her feet, "where's Alexis?"

"With my parents, mom said that she wants to make sure that Neal gets it as a child as well so I just left them to it."

Regina nodded in understanding, clearly trying to hide the ball that she had just thrown.

"So…" Emma began.

Regina blew out a breath, "yes we can keep him."

Emma put her arms up in triumph and launched forward to kiss her wife.

With her arms wrapped around Regina's waist she asked, "he can sleep in our bed right?"

Regina just looked over Emma's shoulder to where Alfie was walking away from a pile of something that was certainly not cute.

Pushing her arms down, she replied "no" and pointed at her reason, before leaving the blonde to deal with it as she picked Alfie up.

 **A/N Reviews would be much appreciated**


	6. You Have One New Message

**A/N So here is the second one-shot from the 'Back to the Start' competition, the second winner was polybi XD**

 **The prompt was basically Emma and Regina sending dirty messages to each other and one goes to the wrong person. Since I'm not really comfortable writing anything sexual, this is just a fluffy piece, but I hope you guys like it none the less :)**

You Have One New Message

"What are we going to do?" Snow asked with an exasperated sigh. They had been in this meeting for over half an hour and no one had given any reasonable suggestions as to how to deal with Zelena. She began rubbing her stomach nervously as she thought about what that witch could possibly do to her unborn child.

"We just need to wait for more information," Charming replied, as he squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

Snow gave him and half smile, before she furrowed her brow, "Emma, what are you doing?"

Emma's grin dropped as she looked up at her parents looking very much like a deer caught in headlights, she quickly threw her phone onto the desk and shook her head, "I was just seeing why Regina is late."

Snow nodded slowly, though she didn't quite believe it. She was pretty sure that there was something going on between the pair of them. Since Emma had returned from New York, she seemed to be spending a lot of time with the brunette mayor and she would be lying if she said that she wasn't slightly envious that her daughter didn't chose to spend time with her and Charming.

"And why is she late?" she asked accusatorily.

"Errr..."

"Because unlike you people, I actually do my job," Regina quipped as she glided into the room and sat at the head of the table.

Emma blushed as soon as she saw the other woman, and Snow just clenched her jaw and decided to let it go, "what could be more important than protecting the town from _your_ sister?"

Regina raised her eyebrow at the other woman, and just replied, "there was a gas leak at the sheriff's station."

Snow sighed and relented, "okay, that is pretty important, but you could have told us."

"I told the sheriff," she returned.

"No you-"Emma began, only to clamp her mouth shut, "I mean yeah, thanks for letting me know."

Regina internally face palmed for the other woman, she honestly couldn't believe that she would chose this idiotic blonde to be her secret girlfriend.

"Moving on," she said after a moment's silence, "what have you come up with to stop _my_ sister?"

Snow just shook her head as she continued to look between the two of them _there is definitely something going on between them,_ she thought with narrowed eyes.

"There is nothing that we can do," Charming answered.

"Well perhaps if you stayed in your apartment with the protection spell, you wouldn't need to do anything," Regina retorted, as she picked up her phone and began looking through her messages.

Emma bit her lip, wishing she could tell the woman to do that later, but she knew that beyond jumping across the table and wrestling the phone out of her hands, there was nothing she could do. Regina's eyes fell upon the newest text from the blonde, she quickly coughed with red coming up her face, she dropped her phone and quickly looking at the blonde with narrowed eyes, looked back towards her parents.

"What was that?" Snow asked quickly.

"Town business," Regina lied.

"Then why did you react like that?"

Regina tilted her head at the other brunette, and she tried not to smirk at the horrified look Snow would adopt if she saw what her daughter had written.

"It is not important," she replied after a moment.

"It clearly-"

"Snow," Charming whispered, "we're here about Zelena, not the contents of Regina's inbox."

Snow had been ranting to him for weeks about her theories, and each time he tried desperately to play the role of the good husband, but he honestly thought she was just being jealous of the amount of time Regina got to spend with their daughter. He had explained time and again that they had to spend a lot of time together if Emma was going to master magic, but Snow was having none of it. She insisted that he was just being an unobservant man, and that she had seen a change in their 'relationship dynamic' since they got back to Storybrooke.

Snow just clenched her jaw and sat back like a petulant child.

"I think you should simply go back to your apartment for safety," Regina said to break the silence.

"You want us to just wait around?" David asked with a furrowed brow, frankly he just didn't want to go back to the apartment for Snow to tell him her theory about Regina's text.

"For now," Regina granted, she looked over at the blonde who was bouncing her leg up and down, and quickly waved her hand to send the other two to their apartment.

Once they were gone, Regina stood and walked over to Emma, instantly slapping her around the back of the head.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked.

Emma bit her lip, trying desperately not to laugh as her girlfriend continued to stare at her angrily.

"I thought you would read it later," she admitted.

Regina just rolled her eyes, and made to make off to her office, but Emma just scrambled out of her chair and grabbed her arm, "so do you want to?"

Regina furrowed her brow, and thought back to the text, "want to do what?"

"It was in the second message," she elaborated.

Regina grabbed her phone and shook her head, "you only sent me one."

Emma's eyes widened and she grabbed her own phone, hastily she began scrolling through her texts, "NOOOO!" she shouted, and made to run out of the room.

"What?" Regina laughed.

"It went to Mary Margaret."

Regina began to chuckle, "you send a sext to your mother?"

"It says 'madam mayor' in it; I think she'll crack the code."

Regina stared blankly at the blonde for a moment, before she waved her hand and they both appeared in the apartment.

Charming looked up at them in shock, "what's up?"

"Where's Mary Margaret?"

"She went to get her phone from the bed room," he replied, confusion evident in her voice.

"David!" Snow shouted, and Emma visibly winced, while Regina just put her head in her hands and sat on the couch next to David.

Snow ran into the room, and stopped dead when she saw the unexpected visitors, "I knew it!" she breathed.

Emma ran forward and snatched her phone, within seconds she deleted the message and handed it back. Then she casually said, "you knew what?"

Snow tilted her head in disbelief, and Emma kept looking at her with faux confusion.

"I know what I read Emma, there is no way you're getting out of this."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"What are you talking about?" Charming asked as he stood and guided his wife to the couch.

"Emma sent me a text that was clearly meant for Regina," Snow replied, looking very much traumatised.

"What did it say?"

"That is not something we need to discuss...ever. The point is that I was right, and you were wrong, they are together," Snow answered triumphantly.

David looked between the other two women, and sighed.

"There is a perfectly good..." Emma began.

Regina just sighed and stood up, "this is idiotic, yes we are together."

Emma stared blankly at the mayor for a moment, "I thought you weren't ready to tell anyone."

Regina looked at Snow critically, "I didn't have much choice, now did I?"

Silence fell over the apartment and Emma rocked awkwardly on her feet, "so...you're mad?" she asked.

Snow furrowed her brow, only just now realising that her reaction probably wasn't the best, "I'm mad that you didn't tell me."

Emma looked up in surprise, and then began to smile, "so you're okay with it?"

"Of course we're okay with it," Charming laughed, " _I_ was just waiting for you to tell us." Snow's eyes began to burn into him and he explained, "I saw them kissing in the station, and you are prone to over reacting so I was waiting..."

Snow playfully punched him, and he cradled his arm with a small pout.

Regina just rolled her eyes, "as fun as this had been, I have work to do, I'll see you whenever you're next attacked by a flying monkey."

Snow jumped off the couch with unnatural speed for a pregnant woman, "no way, you're coming to family movie night."

Regina shook her head vigorously and looked to Emma for support, and the blonde just shrugged with a small smirk.

"And why would I do that?"

"Do I really need to say it Regina?" Snow asked with an exasperated sigh.

Regina just rolled her eyes, "fine, but I'm picking the movie."

 **A/N Reviews would be much appreciated :)**

 **So this is the last one shot for today, there should be some coming soon. I would appreciate ideas if you have any**


End file.
